


Crimes and Tears - A collection of L x reader oneshots

by eruryuga



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, Oneshot, Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:22:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26445553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eruryuga/pseuds/eruryuga
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Crimes and Tears - A collection of L x reader oneshots

A/N:  
Here start my L oneshots! Please note that even though the 'chapters' are supposed to be oneshots and can be read as such, some of them were originally meant to make sense as a whole, I eventually overthrew the idea but wrote some two-part "one-shots" I already uploaded on wattpad. Please enjoy! x  
note: '~' is your name

———————————————————————

It was the end of March. I could hear the vivid sound of birds eagerly chirping in the distance.

 _The sound of life_. _Ironic, isn't it?_

Lifting my head to look at the sky, I slightly moved the brim of the hat I was wearing.

It was such a beautiful day!

On such a sunny day, I would start to investigate a far less beautiful case- another serial murder case, a case so brutal that it had caught the attention of several countries.

' _Serial murder case_ ' however is not completely correct.  
The interesting, yet terrifying aspect that regards it is the lack of corpses. Whereas serial killers murder their victims, this one fell out of the category by merely paralysing them.  
By cutting out their tongues, by deafening them, blinding them, by taking their ability to move. This criminal did not murder his victims, he instead chose to murder their ability to communicate with the outside world instead - a truly horrible case.

Even though I had been an agent for a few years and my deduction skills were said to be excellent, this was the first _huge_ case I would be working on.

The proof?  
The proof for my _supposed_ talent was that I would be working for the most intelligent detective the world had ever known- the master detective that had solved every case he had ever looked upon- who was only known as L.

The first contact with him had been such a complicated matter- L never showed his face to the public, after all, and his identity was top secret.

All I had received had been a letter with vague instructions- a few days later, a suppressed number had called and given me more instructions on the first meeting which I had been allowed to note as they were hints regarding the place I would find L's confidants in. Unfortunately, I had not been able to deduce much from the call's acoustics because the voice of the caller had been strongly distorted.

After searching the note of that information in my bag, I took a look at it again.  
_"Hm... it surely must be here somewhere. Rōzu café... I have never been to Tokyo before, it'd be the best to ask someone nearby..."_

With that thought in my mind, I looked around. The area I was in now was a small park surrounded by a white fence.  
Immediately, there was a man who caught my eye. Nearly everyone around looked so ordinary- but he looked as if he was out of another world. The strange man stood out of the crowd by sitting on a bench by the trees with his knees pulled up towards his chest and his shoes in front of him. Furthermore, the man looked severely sleep deprived- not only was he extremely pale, but the dark bags beneath his eyes further indicated serious insomnia. To normal people, he would have seemed odd and perhaps even deterrent-but to me, he seemed interesting in such a positive way, and there was something that drew me to him. _That man must be one of L's confidants._

"Excuse me", I politely asked as I went up to him. "I'm new to Japan and have a meeting at this specific café in a few minutes, would you happen to know where it is?" I carefully showed him the note with " _rōzu café_ " written on it. As I asked him, a thought suddenly filled my head. What if rōzu café did not exist? It could simply be a code word- an anagram- or a mere test even. I started to believe that L was just testing me, that he might be watching from nearby to see me hurry around, trying to make sense of his message. But no- I had gone through that thought process before and come to the conclusion that it must exist, unless L had falsified countless of internet records. I _would_ find it.

_Can't believe I just went through that because of my bad sense of orientation..._

"Hm... yes", the man replied in a dark voice.  
"Actually, I can lead you there if you want!"

"I would be very thankful for that!", I replied as I bowed a little. I didn't know what it was, but there was something about the young man that immediately made me trust him.  
This meant that regarding L, the man's reaction immediately invalidated my suspicion of L testing me _this_ time.

The man put on his shoes and started leading me the way to the café.  
_I wonder what he did in that park... when I had noticed him, he was just sitting there._  
_He could either be a spy or one of L's confidants... but stop! Don't always jump to conclusions, it is very likely that he has just been relaxing or waiting for someone!_

As we finally arrived at the café, the man stopped before the entrance and turned around.

"Now... you are ~. Investigator on the Paralysis case. It has mainly been kept secret, but among L's confidants, you are already known to be one of the youngest to ever work under the detective."  
I gasped. He knew of L! Was I correct about my assumption that he was one of L's confidants? He _must_ be one of his confidants- otherwise, there could only be another explanation...

"I know exactly what is going through your head now, Miss. You're figuring whether I am one of the confidants of L or if I might even be him myself.  
To answer that question...", he whispered.  
"I am L."

 _So this is really him!_  
"I cannot express how much I'm honoured to directly make your acquaintance, L", I said as I bowed before him to show my respect.

"Pleased to meet you too, Miss, but please call me Ryuzaki from now on, at least in public. Even if we speak so quietly, there is a possibility of people listening to us. Also, we should enter the café now, otherwise people will start getting suspicious." I nodded and followed the man into the café.

As we entered it, L immediately sat down on a sofa in a corner of the café, in the same odd, creeping position as before.

 _He must have gotten used to this way of sitting_ , I thought to myself. _It is very likely that he's started to develop this habit in his childhood days..._

"So Miss", he continued. "You know why I've been seeking your contact regarding this case. I would like you to start investigating on it together with by the end of this week, as up until then, I will have collected all necessary information", he said as his eyes looked up from the menu.  
"The chocolate cake looks excellent... doesn't it?"

"You're correct... hm... oh and I understand!", I replied. "It might be odd to say this about the current case, but I'm looking forward to it", I said while scratching my head in uncertainty. "I cannot wait for us to find that person... it is one of the most horrible things I've ever seen.  
But I am glad to be working with you to find him."

To my surprise, the man's lips suddenly formed into a warm smile.

"Me too, Miss", he replied in a softer tone.  
After ordering, I decided to continue peppering him with questions now that I had the opportunity.

"So, _Mr Ryuzaki_ -"

"Please, simply Ryuzaki, we're about the same age after all, Miss", he interrupted.

"Oh, right! _Ryuzaki_ , may I ask why you asked specifically me to help you solve this case? There are so many agents who are more experienced and by far more qualified than me." As I had finished my sentence, a waiter put a pot of coffee on the table.  
L now started pouring coffee into two cups, waiting for the waiter to distance himself so he could answer without anyone listening to us.

"No, by no means. You are underestimating yourself", L remarked as he threw several cubes of sugar into his cup of coffee.  
"You've shown extreme interest and competence in all cases you've worked on so far. In many cases, you seemed to be able to perfectly deduce how those criminals feel and think. That is inevitable for working with me. Everyone who has worked under me so far has shown similar abilities. It has always been the people whose intellect _stood out_ to me. Just like them, you stood out to me as well. That is why I need you to work with me."

"But Ryuzaki, one thing doesn't make sense to me yet. All those people you've mentioned, those that you worked with, I know some of them. They may have worked under you, but none of them have seen your face. Most of them followed your instructions over a computer or telecommunication. Why was I - of those that I know - the only person you decided to show your face to?"

"I would like to tell you that, Miss, but that would be far too complicated. At this point and at the beginning of our investigation, it is no question I should answer yet. Let us just- let me answer that question when we have solved it. What do you say?", he asked as he took a sip of his coffee. "Then you will have even more to look forward to."


End file.
